Rosie-revised story
by Haribo2012
Summary: Thirteen year old Gabriella fought a battle with Rosie, now age seventeen Rosie is back. With the love of Troy and her Friends will Gabriella be able to fight back Rosie? This story been revised under Haribo2012 used to be The Chosen One 16 Enjoy please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**By Haribo2012**

**Beta Reader NRose192**

**Author Note: Hey Guys I am back ready to start this story again with fresher ideas and hopefully different writing skills, I am working together with my beta reader who I want to give a huge thanks to with ideas and even added in her own bit into the story **

**And on to the story! **

In the attempt to stop the dull ache, that had pained her all morning, seventeen Gabriella Montez leaned against her locker in the hope that the cool metal would ease her headache, despite the fact she had already dosed herself up on painkillers only a few hours ago, the pain was still present. With a frustrated sigh Gabriella rubbed her hand across her forehead and grabbed her books from inside the locker, making a quick mental note to take her next dosage at lunch. Usually she would be meeting Troy at his locker but this morning he had gone to basketball practice so they had planned to meet up outside the changing rooms and walk to homeroom together.

Upon arriving at the changing rooms Gabriella could hear the chorus of **"**_**Wildcats get ya head in the game!" **_Meaning that the practice was nearly over. Gabriella learned against the doorframe and closed her eyes hoping to ease the ache. Just a few moments later she heard footsteps emerging from the changing rooms as she lifted her head away from the door a pair of hands from behind covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice asked.

"Well," Gabriella said. "Considering I can smell the aftershave I bought you! I would say you were my boyfriend."

"Score one for Gabriella Montez!" Troy laughed removing his hands.

Gabriella grinned as she turned to face him. "How was practice?"

"Good. Just getting ready for the next game, it's only two weeks now."

"Who are you playing?" Gabriella asked.

Troy groaned. "Bayside."

"Ouch," she winced; Bayside had been East High's rival ever since they had won the Finals Cup five years ago and that winning streak had continued. Their games were always close but East High had not yet managed to come out on top.

"Will you come and watch?" Troy requested, fully knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Of course, have I ever missed a game?"

Troy laughed. "No, no you haven't."

Gabriella smiled and took his hand. "So Mr Bolton, are you going to walk me to History?"

"Yes, yes I am Miss Montez," Troy said linking his fingers with hers.

As they walked Troy talked about practice and the moves they had been trying out ready for the big game. Gabriella tried to concentrate but the aching pain clouded her head. She tried to put on a brave face but couldn't help but wince as the pain worsened. Unsuccessful at her attempts to conceal her pain Troy stopped suddenly and frowned.

"What's wrong, headache again?" Concerned he touched her arm lightly.

Gabriella nodded.

"That's three weeks now Ella."

Gabriella glanced up at his worried face but before she could reply she felt a familiar feeling strike up her stomach towards her throat. "Oh no," she grumbled and ran towards the bathroom. Troy followed after his own stomach turning but with worry. When he caught up with her he knelt beside her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. When finally Gabriella sat back and wiped her mouth while Troy fetched her some water.

"Thank you," was all she managed, a hoarse whisper.

"Gabriella that's the third time this week," he said gently. "You need to go see a doctor, please. You need to get it checked out."

"I will," she said looking up at him, his eyes wide with concern. "I'll get an appointment. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I've made you late for homeroom."

"Who cares! I couldn't just leave you could I?" He smiled weakly and squeezed her hand. "Do you want me to fetch Taylor while I talk to Miss Darberish?"

"No, I'll be okay," she forced a smile. She could she how reluctant he was to leave her but she needed a minute to herself. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and kissed her clammy head.

When Troy had left Gabriella slowly pulled herself up off the cold floor. She left the cubicle and washed her hands at the sink. She turned the tapes off and watched as her hands trembled in the basin. She breathed heavily, the pain had eased a little now but she knew it would return just like before. Gabriella gripped the basin as she lifted her head and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her forehead wet with sweat she wiped it on the back of her sleeve. She watched herself for a moment, her mind filling with memories terrible memories. Slowly and silently a tear escaped and slid down her cheek and as it did her eyes brimmed. She bowed her head and let out a little gasp. "No, please not now," she whispered to herself. "Not now, not when it's all so good." The tears started to spill but as they did Gabriella felt the anger rise fast like water boiling over. She clenched her fists and let out a frustrated cry. "I hate you Rosie! Why now? Why come back now, after all this time." The anger passed as quickly as it had stirred but the tears still flowed freely so Gabriella let them, too weak and exhausted to fight them back.

**Next Chapter will updated once Beta Reader had a look at it **

**Many Thanks Haribo2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Here is it Chapter 2 sorry taken a long time! Fingers cross the updating will happen more frequently

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

In the attempt to stop the dull ache, that had pained her all morning, thirteen year old Gabriella Montez leaned against her locker in the hope that the cool metal would ease her headache, despite the fact she had already dosed herself up on painkillers only a few hours ago, the pain was still present. With a frustrated sigh Gabriella rubbed her hand across her forehead and grabbed her books from inside the locker, making a quick mental note to take her next dosage at lunch.

Gabriella walked down the now familiar halls of Lakeview School, she had only been a student there for three weeks since her mother took a new job and she was finally starting to feel settled, especially since her mother had promised there would be no more moves until Gabriella had graduated High School.

"Gabriella!" A voice called and Gabriella waved as Bobbie came hurrying over. Bobbie was her best friend, she and Gabriella had become fast friends after Bobbie showed Gabriella around on her first day at the school and the pair had bonded over their love for Maths and reading the Notebook. Bobbie had a slim build, brown hair and a kind face that put everyone at ease and an infectious laugh.

"Hey!" Gabriella greeted back and gave her a friendly hug before walking towards homeroom.

"Did you see?" Bobbie said holding a flyer up to Gabriella.

"The Scholastic Decathlon," Gabriella read aloud.

"Are you going to apply?"

"If you are yes," Gabriella smiled.

As they walked Bobbie talked about the Maths homework and the maths quiz that would be taking place. Gabriella tried to concentrate but the pain clouded her head. She tried to put on a brave face but couldn't help but wince as the pain started to worsen. Gabriella shivered as chills racked through her body and wiped the sweat away that had gathered on her brow. She felt a gentle hand grip her shoulder but her head felt like someone was ripping it in half. Gabriella groaned feeling lightheaded. She rubbed her temples and shut her eyes.

"Gabi? Are you okay, do you want to go see the nurse?" Bobbie's worried voice asked.

Gabriella grimaced with eyes half closed. "Please," her voice a hoarse whisper. She felt Bobbie's arms around her waist supporting her; slowly they walked step by step to the school nurse.

Gabriella's head was now spinning and she heard Bobbie's distant voice calling only she sounded so far away, as if she were standing behind a closed door. Gabriella's eyes grew blurry so she shook her head, trying to clear her vision but regretted it moments later. Her head heavy and her legs light as a feather she didn't notice as they gave way beneath her. She came down and hit the floor with a thud but the only pain she felt was the escalating pain she felt in her head. Gabriella felt the presence of another body kneeling next to her as Bobbie's voice broke the noise that surrounded her. Gabriella used what remaining strength she had left to look up at her best friend before closing her eyes and falling into the dark sleep that waited for her.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

The first sound that Gabriella could consciously hear was a rhythmically beeping to her right and two people speaking in hushed whispers. One of them sounded familiar but Gabriella couldn't figure it out, her head felt like a glass bowl filled with cotton balls. Gabriella heard someone call to her and gently shake her. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes screwed them up as the harsh lights flashed in front of her sensitive eyes. She blinked as white spots invaded her vision and her world spun.

"Gabriella? It's okay, you can open your eyes, very slowly and they will soon adjust to the lights," the unfamiliar voice said.

Gabriella did what she was asked and as her eyes focused she saw her mother sitting beside her, her own eyes puffy and tiresome.

"Hey Gabi bear you ok?" Laura whispered stroking Gabriella's hand at the same time.

"How are you feeling Gabriella? A tall slim woman in her mid- thirties with long red hair spoke, she was wearing a white doctors coat over black trousers.

"Okay, who are you? Gabriella asked.

"I am Dr Sara Scofield, I am an oncologist, do you know what that is?"

Gabriella shook head. "No."

"I am a specialist in cancer/ tumour treatment."

"Cancer? Do, do I have cancer?" Gabriella whispered.

Sara nodded. "We found a small tumour on your brain Gabriella; it's what caused you to lose conscious."

Will I need an operation?"

Sara smiled gently. "You have already had the operation; you have been unconscious for nearly four days now."

"Oh," Gabriella replied.

"So what happens now?" Gabriella asked

"We have removed as much of the tumour as we could, you will need to take Steroids and have Radiotherapy then we can do an MRI scan to see if any tumours are still visible, if this is the case then you will start a course of Chemotherapy," Sara explained

"How long will treatment take", Gabriella's mother Laura asked.

"It will take up to 3 months," Sara replied.

"Will I die?" Gabriella asked surprised at how confident her voice was.

"Gabriella!" Scolded Laura, shocked at her daughter's word.

"It's fine Mrs. Montez, a common question," Sara reassured. "You will not die Gabriella as we have caught it before it managed to advance."

"What do you mean before it got to advance?" Gabriella quoted.

"If you had left it any longer, say another month, it would have not been possible to operate as it would have already reached stage four and that is terminal," Sara replied. "You are only a stage two."

Gabriella sat quietly.

"I will you two alone for a while to gather your thoughts; do not hesitate to call me."

"Thank You Dr Scofield," Laura replied while shaking Sara's hand

"Gabs?" Laura spoke unsure what Gabriella would do and without any warning Gabriella burst into tears. She covered her face with her hands at the same time to hide the shame she felt.

"Oh Gabs," Laura whispered softly as she pulled Gabriella into a hug, rocking her at the same time.

"Why me, I mean I'm only thirteen?" Gabriella sobbed in Laura's arms. "I thought Cancer was for old people, why me Mummy?" Gabriella went on still sobbing while Laura continued to hug her daughter, tears also falling down from her own eyes. How can you answer that question?

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

""When and where will she begin radiation therapy?" Laura questioned. It was late afternoon and Dr Sara Scofield was meeting with Gabriella and Laura to discuss and answer any questions about the Radiation therapy.

"Well not today obviously but she will begin treatment on Tuesday at this hospital in the Teenager Zone" Sara explained.

"Teenager Zone what's that?" Gabriella asked puzzled.

"It's a Ward just for Teenagers who are battling cancer." Sara answered.

"So there will be other teenagers like me?" asked Gabriella shocked.

"Yes Gabriella there are teenagers who are in the same situation as you are in," assured Sara smiling at Gabriella's face.

"Can I have a look at it?" Gabriella inquired.

"Not now, but maybe sometime tomorrow." Sara explain

"How long will I need the radiation therapy for?" Gabriella asked.

"You will need radiation therapy for seven weeks, one or twice a day five days a week," Sara explained. "You can either go home afterwards or stay here at the teenager ward if you are feeling tired from the radiation therapy."

"What are the side effects?" Gabriella asked.

"The most common are hair loss, fatigue, feeling nausea, it varies from different people. Some may have it severe or barely any side effects," Sara added. "It may be a good idea to have your hair cut short just to lessen the shock if your hair falls out."

"Any another questions?" looking at Gabriella and Laura.

"What I am going to do with my School work and that as I will be off school for while?" panicked Gabriella

"They have a tutor visiting the Teenager Zone every day, so you will be able to keep up with your school work and that." Sara assured Gabriella, knowing that Gabriella would hate to be behind in her school work.

"Thanks I am going to have a little sleep now." Gabriella replied sleepy closing her eyes.

"Ok Gabs," replied Laura standing to kiss Gabriella cheek, Laura then whispered "Love You Gabs" in her ear. Gabriella did not hear her as she was fast sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

It was now Tuesday morning the day of Gabriella's first batch of radiation therapy, Gabriella went home Friday night and spent the weekend hanging out with Bobbie reading the notebook and getting Gabriella's haircut, which was done free of charge when the lady asked what was the occasion, Gabriella and Laura waited in the waiting room of the Teenager Zone.

"Gabriella Montez" a voice called out.

The lady who called Gabriella name was a Petite lady with brown hair; she was wearing a smile that put Gabriella at ease.

"Hello you must be Gabriella" The lady greeted once she got closer to Gabriella and Laura.

Gabriella nodded feeling nervous.

"Well my name is Lizzie and I will be your be your radiation therapy nurse," she explained. "Meaning that I will be the one giving your radiation therapy," Lizzie added looking at Gabriella puzzled face.

"Shall we begin?" Lizzie asked.

Gabriella nodded holding on to Laura's arm.

Lizzie lead Gabriella and Laura through a long corridor which had bedrooms next to each other, finally Lizzie stopped at a door that read Gabriella Montez's Room. Lizzie opened the door to reveal a room which had a double bed with bedside cabinet and a desk with a TV on top.

"If you want to unpack your things and get settled in then and wear this gown, I will be back in hour to get you for your radiation therapy," Lizzie explained. "Any questions?"

Gabriella and Laura shook their heads

"Ok then, I will see you an hour then!"

"I am just going to make a few phone calls to work then I will be back, will you be ok on your own?" Laura asked looking at Gabriella uncertain.

"Yes mum I will be fine," Gabriella reassured rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Ok then see you a while Gabs," Laura said walking out the door.

"See ya Mum," Gabriella replied.

Gabriella unpacked all her night things in to the drawers then text Bobbie to tell her she had settled in and would text her the visiting hours later on. Gabriella then grabbed her book, the Notebook, out of the bag and sat comfortably on her bed. Gabriella had just got to her favourite part of the book when she heard a knock on the door. Looking up to see who it was she saw a tall blonde hair girl who was holding an IV drip stand, unsure if had interrupted Gabriella she hovered by the door.

"Hi, come in, I won't bite" Gabriella announced. The Girl muttered thanks and walked into Gabriella's room and sat on the chair opposite to Gabriella.

"You must be Gabriella" asked the girl.

"Yeah how did you know?" Gabriella replied shocked that a stranger knew her name.

"Lizzie told me, she is my radiation therapy nurse as well, plus she though would be nice for you to meet me," the girl explained.

"What your name?" Gabriella asked.

"Jenni. So what were you reading before I knocked on the door?" asked Jenni.

"The Notebook, have you heard of it?" Gabriella replied.

"That is my most favourite book of all times," Jenni answered, smiling, happy that she would have someone that liked the same book as her. "Have you seen the film?" Jenni added. Gabriella nodded.

"Do you wanna watch it?" offered Jenni.

"What now?" Gabriella asked puzzled.

"Yeah, now we got everything here, DVD, Play station, computers, books," Jenni explained giggling at Gabriella shocked face. "So what you got?" Jenni inquired.

"Brain Tumour," Gabriella replied.

"Same here, I'm having chemotherapy for it for the second time," Jenni replied.

"How long you been here?" Gabriella asked.

"Just a week," Jenni explained. "So what is your tumour called then?" Jenni added.

"My what?" Gabriella unsure she heard Jenni correctly.

"Mine called is Louisa," Jenni explained, as it was the natural thing in the world to give your tumour a name.

"Why are you calling it Louisa?" Gabriella questioned.

"It makes all what's happing less scary." Jenni answered with a shrugged of her shoulders.

"So, what are you going to call yours then?" Jenni asked. After a long thought Gabriella spoke. "Rosie".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo

Fourteen year old Gabriella sat in the office of Dr Sara Scofield, along with her mum Laura. Today would be the results of the MRI Scan to see if the Radiation Therapy had killed of the tumour. The last three months had not been easy. The Radiation therapy had made Gabriella so sick that she had to be hydrated via drip as the anti-sickness tablets were not working and just made her more sick causing the radiation therapy to be put on hold while they figured out the right anti-sickness drug. The sickness made Gabriella lose a lot of weight and made her weight drop down to 83 pounds, 5 weeks into her Radiotherapy Gabriella woke up with half of her hair on the pillow. Jenni, who she became best friends with, offered to cut it for her which she did. Gabriella paid back the kindness by cutting Jenni's hair off the following week. The pair was soon nicknamed "The Baldy Sisters". They celebrated their fourteenth birthday together with a bowling and sleepover night and Gabriella passed her end of year exams with flying colours.

"What is the time?" Gabriella asked.

"10:30" replied Laura.

"Mum do you?" Gabriella started.

"No Gabriella I do not," Laura said even before Gabriella had finished her sentence.

"You do not even know what I was going to say!" Gabriella protested.

"You were going to ask me if I think you haven't beaten Rosie, right?" Laura replied knowing that she was right. Before Gabriella could open her mouth to answer, Sara came into the room.

"Hey Gabriella, how are you?" Sara greeted.

"Yeah I am good thanks" Gabriella replied.

"You back at school yet?" Sara asked.

"No, I am going to a new school soon as mum is being transferred." Gabriella explained with a scold on her face.

"Oh, where to?" Sara asked.

"Chicago," Laura answered.

"Well I got the result of the MRI Scan, and it shows that the Radiation Therapy has killed off the tumour," Sara explained but was interrupted by Gabriella.

"It's Rosie not tumour," Gabriella implied crossly.

"Sorry Rosie, therefore I am pleased to say that you will not need chemotherapy, so your time here is finished." Sara informed with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Gabriella squeaked not believing it.

"Really." Laughed Sara.

"Oh My God, that is great. Thanks Dr Scofield," Laura sobbed happily.

"So I am free of Rosie?" Gabriella asked tearfully.

"You are in remission in the next five years because there is a chance it could return in the future and it can return. But if it has not returned by the time the five years are up you are officially cancer free," Sara explained.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Now you Know who Rosie is!

Please review!

Haribo x


End file.
